


The Marbles' Disciple

by Bri_ttany



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barely Legal, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, There will be smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student/Teacher AU where Enjolras is Grantaire's teacher. Grantaire is faced with expulsion after punching Enjolras, and Enjolras steps up to help Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marbles' Disciple

"Suspension and possibly expulsion! This is unaccusable!” Javert’s words cut through the silence. “You don’t apply yourself, so why should we apply our time to you!” the student didn’t respond, he kept his head down and wouldn’t look at either me or Javert. His shoulders were stiff and his hair fell over his face concealing the shame on his face. My eyes went from him to Javert. He was tense and anger glistened his eyes.

“I am going to have to call your dad” Javert said after a minute. The student kept his dead down but his hands clenched tightly at the mention of his dad and a shudder went through the kid. A small barely audible whimper slipped past his lips. I hesitated, I should really say something. After all it was I who pushed him to punch me. I had no right to say the things I did and I deserved every punch he could throw at me. I knew if I didn’t speak up the kid, Grantaire, would end up worse that I did.

“No, dont call his father.” I finally spoke up. The boy finally looked up his blue eyes wide and confused. I met his eyes and he looked away his head falling back down, his dark curls concealing the shame that burned on his face. I asked him to wait in the hall while Javert and I discussed the matter. I watched him as he hesitantly stood glancing at Javert as we walked out. Javert on the other hand sat glaring at me.

“You’re not getting him out of this Enjolras. The boy hit you, honestly I think you should press charges, This is assault Enjolras. I knew that kid was trouble the day he stepped foot into this school and this proves that.” Javert said when Grantaire was out of the room. He handed me a mirror and I looked at the bruise forming under my eye. Grantaire had a good right hook, and I could tell that he was skilled enough that had he wanted to hit my eye he would have. I handed the mirror back and sighed. 

“I know he hit me, but it isn’t entirely his fault… I kind of provoked him.” I ran my hand through my hair and sat down across from Javert. He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, and a small frown showed disapproval. “We were arguing, and I said that if he didn’t get his shit together and apply himself that he would end up a drunken sod who abuses his family. That he would end up like his dad. I was completely out of line and deserved to be hit. Also, if you expel him now he won’t graduate in the spring. So please don’t punish Grantaire if anything you should punish me.” I wasn’t blind to the bruised Grantaire came to school with, nor was I blind to the fact that he rarely turned in homework, usually smelled less than fresh, and looked tired more often than not. I knew he had it rough and him being suspended was not going to help that problem. 

“I guess I can’t expel him. You Enjolras were completely out of line. As a way to punish bot of you, I am making you have after school tutoring sessions with him. Every day after school for two hours. If he doesn’t show up, it’s expulsion for him and you could possibly face losing your job. He has until the end of the year. If his grades aren’t up by the end of the semester, you will lose your job and he will be out. Understood? Javert sighed and set his glasses on his desk. I nodded. I wasn’t a fan of the kid but I didn’t want him to not be able to graduate because I lost my temper. There was something about him that made me furious and I couldn’t figure out what it was. He was smart, there was no denying that he just didn’t apply himself and that frustrated me to no end. 

I excused myself and went into the hallway where Grantaire was pacing. He looked nervous. When he heard the door to Javert's office close he looked up at me.

“You’re not being expelled” I said and his face lit up. “Or suspended. Javert decided to let you stay, but under one condition. You have to stay everyday after school for two hours. I have been assigned as your tutor and if your grades don’t improve by christmas we are both gone.” Grantaire shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” He swore under his breath and glared at me. “Fine, but only because I want out of this shit hole for good. When do we start oh wise one?” 

 

“We start tomorrow. Go home Grantaire.” He left and I sat on the bench in the hallway. This was going to be a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fic. Please leave comments.


End file.
